My Disease
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Tuberculosis. A very infectious disease. Okay, I redid Ch. 1 because I got the right facts of the disease from Marz1. Thanks! Please R&R. EdxWinry
1. It's Better Off She Doesn't Know

**Fullmetal59: Ok, thanks Marz1 for clearing up the facts for me. I know there are still some flaws but i'm just going to let them pass. So I redid the parts of Ch. 1. I'll have chapter 2 today, trust me. Be patient and you'll get what you want.**

My Disease

Ch. 1

It's Better Off

She Doesn't Know

_**Point Of View: Ed**_

We're on that road again. The one we know all to well. I don't know why Al and that stupid, know-it-all Doctor told me to come home. There's nothing seriously wrong with me. I mean, it's only contagious when I cough right? Anyways I have no time to rest. I have to restore his body before it's too late. I'm perfectly fine. Well, basically.

_**Flashback - No POV**_

" This doesn't make any sense! There has to be different way of making it!" Ed yelled slamming his hands down on the small table covered with papers about the same thing. The Philospher's Stone. Al had left a while ago, leaving his brother to be alone. " Why didn't he tell us another--" He was interrupted by a small cough. When he saw his hand there was a small speck of blood. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up one of the papers from the table. " If this--" He coughed again but more violently. He dropped his paper and covered his mouth as he continued to cough. He fell to his knees. His heart began to pound. Faster and faster. He became dizzy. He tried to make his way to the phone, crawling on the floor. As his hand reached for the phone he coughed once again. More powerful than before. Moving his arm quickly to his mouth he knocked over a picture near it. His eyes widened as the blood fell onto the floor.

_' No, not now. Please not now. I haven't restored Al's body. I haven't even told Winry about...' He thought as he fell to the ground._ His head was laying next to the picture that had been knocked off the nightstand. It was a picture of Al, Winry, and himself. Their parents wanted them to gather around to take a picture. Winry put her arms around Ed's neck (since he was shorter) and Ed put his left hand on Al's shoulder. Ed was blushing a little bit from her arms around him.

He managed to give a faint smile at the memory before he blacked out.

" Brother? Brother, are you alright?" Al's hollow voice managed to get Ed to open his eyes slowly. " Al, am I dead?"

" What?"

" Where am I?" It was hard to look through his own eyes since there was a cloudy haze blocking his vision. " You're in the hospital." Images of the night before flashed in his mind. " What happened last night, brother?"

" He has the tuberculosis disease." The doctor said walking in. " What?" Al asked. " It seems he's had it since he was a child."

" But this is the first time I've ever seen him cough up blood."

" Well, coughing up blood is the _last_ stage before..." The Doctor trailed off. " Before what?" Al asked impatiently. He looked down as he said, " Death."

_**Point Of View: Ed**_

See what I mean? I still have some time left but they told me to go home and get some rest. That Doctor said I shouldn't be around anyone when I start to cough. That shouldn't be too hard. Stay away when I cough. Simple as that. I know it's not all the time Winry will give me a hug but sometimes she does so i'll have to be careful of that. She doesn't know about my disease but I think it's better off she doesn't know. So let's see I'll have to stay away from everyone for a while. I hope--

_**No POV**_

" What the heck is your problem?!" Ed yelled at the blond on the balcony. He rubbed his new bruise in the middle of his forehead as he picked up the thrown wrench aimed right back at her. " Calm down brother," Al said taking lowering the wrench in his hand. " Hold on I'll be right down!" Winry yelled. " Remember Ed, you can't be too close to anyone, so no funny business, got it?" Al teased. " Shut up Al!" Ed said flushed. Winry rushed up to the boys once she stepped through the door. She went right in front of Ed's face. He started to sweat drop. _' You're going to make this alot more difficult than it seems.' _She looked down and grabbed his hand. " Umm..." She pulled out her wrench from it. " How many times do I have to tell you," she hit him on the side of his head this time, " not to use my wrench!" She turned her head and walked back inside. Al picked Ed up, since he was already unconsious, and followed after her.

**Fullmetal59: I have no idea if this is good or not. That's where you come in! Please review! For Me! (voice in the back of my head or VITBOMH: well duh!) Shut up! There's a reason why you're in the back of my head! Idiot...**


	2. Just Checking Up On You

**Fullmetal59: See? I told you I would update! Sorry for not updating yesterday like I was suppose to. (VITBOMH: Ha ha loser, your chapter titles are so boring and stupid) You're boring and stupid! crosses arms like a baby**

My Disease

Ch. 2

Just Checking Up On You

_**No POV**_

Ed slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. She quickly turned away trying to hide the blush that was over coming her cheeks. It seems she's been watching him the whole time. " What are you doing in my room?" Ed said slyly. " Just checking up on you, that's all. Sorry to disappoint you," she said laughing. " Shut up," he said stubbornly turning a small shade of pink. " Ohh, someones blushing," she said rubbing his cheeks. He moved his head and shouted, " Hey stop th--" _' Uh-oh, I'm feeling like I did that night. I can't put her at risk!'_ He was brought from his thoughts when he heard Winry speak. " Ed? Are you okay?" Ed didn't answer her and ran out of the room. " Edward!" She tried to follow him but was stopped by Al. " Hey Winry, um, Pinako wants to talk to you in her room," he said trying to keep her away from Ed. " Well tell her to wa--"

" No, no, Winry, I insist." He turned her around and pushed her all the way to Pinako's room.

He ran all the way to the side of the house where no one could see him. He continued to cough into his hand.

" Al! I don't see Granny in here!" Winry shouted angrily after looking around the room a few times. Al appeared in the doorway innocently. " Are you sure? Try looking a bit harder, I'm sure she's in there somewhere."

" If she were in here I would be able to see her, Al."

Once he felt he was finished he looked at the newly formed pool of blood in the palm of his hand. He could see the smiling faces of his use-to-be flesh and bone brother. Then he could see the smiling face of Winry. A tear rolled of his cheek. As the droplet fell into the liquid and the pictures in them began to ripple and fade away. " Damnit, why now?!" He squeezed his hand letting the blood go through his fingers trickling down his arm and falling to the ground. " Why do you have to hate me so much?!"

" Brother?" His eyes widened as he turned around, then they softened. " Are you okay?" His eyes were wide once again remembering the familiar words. " Winry. Ah man, I forgot!" He started to try and run into the house to explain his actions but Al grabbed his arm. " You're going to walk in like that?" He looked down at himself to see that some of his color seemed to be drained out of him and he saw the blood on his arm and hand. " You know, you're going to have to tell her sometime." Ed turned his head away from him. " No, that'll just make things more complicated than it already is. If I tell her she'll want me to stay, and I can't do that."

" You're going to stay if you tell her or not."

" I just can't. I still have to help you with your body. Plus, I don't want her to see me...slowly dying." Al flinched a bit from his comment even knowing that it was true.

_**Point Of View: Winry**_

He's hiding something from me. Again. I could tell Al was trying to cover it up with the whole 'Pinako' Story. Edward...what's going on with you? Please, I beg of you, tell me what you're trying to hide.

_**No POV**_

" Ed! Al! Come on into the kitchen, lunch is ready!" Hearing the familiar voice of the old lady they rushed inside. Ed washed his arm off from the nearby river. " Smells great, Pinako!" Ed yelled acting like nothing had happened. He quickly ran to the table and sat down nearly gobbling his tray all the way to the last bite. Winry slapped his hand lightly. He dropped his fork and rubbed his hand. " Ouch, what was that for?"

" Can you wait till we all sit down first?" He looked around noticing everyone was still standing. He laughed nervously and wiped his mouth, " Ready when you are." Pinako looked at his face, " Edward, why do you look so pale?"

" Oh, that, well, you know." Winry and Pinako shook their heads. Ed hit Al's armor slightly with his right elbow. He took this as a cue to make up some excuse for his brother. " Well, um, he-- Well who wants dessert?!" He said getting out from his seat. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and forgot the previous subject.

**Fullmetal59: Well there it is! I know that my update schedule is booked but i'll make you guys a deal (VITBOMH: Oh great, _that_ deal again...) Shut up, not that deal! Ok, here's the real deal, if I get at least 5 reviews I'll update sooner than Friday! See, it wasn't the same deal. (VITBOMH: You're right, it's worse than the last. You're really losing your touch aren't you?) Don't you have anything better to do than tease me? (VITBOMH: No it's so empty in here there's nothing to do.) Ok that's it! ( Don't mind us. Just press that button please?!)**


	3. I'm Okay, Trust Me

**Fullmetal59: I'm so sorry guys! I know I said I would update before Friday but I got delayed by the other stories and I had a lot of homework to do. But think about it, it's still better than Monday. (VITBOMH: You always have to break your promises don't you?) (Conscience: Didn't I tell you not to keep them waiting?) _You_ stay out of this C. This is between me and V. Wait a minute, why do you always take his side! (Conscience: Na-uh, I have to stay out of this.) Doh! I really do hate you guys.**

My Disease

Ch. 3

I'm Okay, Trust Me

_**No POV**_

Winry had just finsished cleaning the dishes and walked up to Ed's room. She knocked on it softly. When she heard no reply she decided to just walk in. There were a lot of tissues in a small trashcan. As she proceeded towards it there was a foul smell. Right before she was able to examine the napkins carefully she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She quickly turned her head around only to see Edward. " Knock much?" he asked sarcasticly as he pulled her out of his room. He closed the door behind them. " Sorry Ed." He looked down. " That's fine." He started to walk away but was stopped. " Um, Edward?"

" Hm."

" Are you okay?" He turned around and looked at her with dense eyes but turned around again as he said, " I'm not sure what you mean."

" All those tissues in the trash and that smell near it. The faint smell of blood. What's that all about?"

" I was cutting some things up when it slipped passed my wrist. Simple as that."

" Then what about bef--"

" I'm okay," he turned around," Trust me." With that he walked into his room, shuting the door. " Edward..."

--

He sighed as he lay on his bed. He took one of the tissues from the container and coughed into it. As he saw the blood cover the napkin he brought it close to his heart. For a moment, staring at that cloth mixed with his red liquid, he truly felt scared. All this time, knowing he would die at some point, never really frightened him. Now, the arrival of his death near, it was hard for him to maintain himself. He would always cry a little at night before he slept. " Please, save me. I hate this. Why was this sort of disease created in the first place. Tell me, God! Were you out having fun as the Devil spreaded it?!" He screamed silently. " Please, I beg of you, take care of me." Just then Al walked in. Ed quickly threw away the tissue and sat up in his bed. " Brother? Are you okay?"

" Why does everyone ask me that? I'm completely fine, I'm serious."

" You don't have to lie to me Ed." Ed turned away from him. " You know, the only reason I kept her away from you was so she wasn't at risk. I didn't do it for your secrecy."

" I know, I could tell. You were always stubborn when it came to health."

" Well of course. Who wouldn't be? Especially when it's an issue of life and death." Ed's tone changed as he said, " I always knew I would die at one point. I just didn't think my life would end like this. I thought I would die by one of the homunculus or if I was shipped of to war." He started to cry. " Now it feels my whole life had no meaning but to cause hurt and destruction. I mean your body. People we've killed for that damn Philosopher's Stone! I won't even be able to tell Winry I--" He began to cough again. " Brother!" Al ran over to him and gave him a tissue. He quickly took it and coughed into it. As Al saw the red drops fall onto the tissue he felt helpless. All he could do now was watch his brother die before his eyes. _'I have to do something. I just have to. I don't care about my body anymore.'_

--

He went downstairs and dialed the MRF on the phone. " Hello? Medicine Research Facility."

" Um, I have a question about a disease."

" Go ahead."

" I know you guys know about the tuberculosis disease, right?"

" Yes, we are familiar with the disease."

" Is there any kind of cure for it?

**Fullmetal59: Ok, well there you have it! (VITBOMH: Just get to the boring 'review for me' part.) -ignoring him- I hoped you guys liked it! (Conscience: You think they would like to review for someone that is so mean.) -ignoring her- Please R&R PLEASE! -oh yeah still sorry for breaking my promise. forgive me?-**


	4. Follow Me

**Fullmetal59: (Conscience: You know, you should really be doing your math homework instead of this.) I know but I hate math. I'll do it in the morning. Anyways this is much more entertaining. Alright I'm going to start the chapter before anyone else starts talking.**

My Disease

Ch. 4

Follow Me

_**No POV**_

" Hey brother, I'm going to be out for a while."

" What?" Ed asked confused. " Alright see ya brother."

" What are--" He was cut off by the click of the front door. He layed down on the couch he was sitting at as he said, " What's with him?"  
" I should say the same thing to you." Ed looked in the direction of Winry's voice. " I told you Win, I'm fine." She sighed knowing she wouldn't get any answer out of him. " Where did Al go?"

" Not sure. He said he would be out for a while but he never said where." She walked over to him and sat down right near his head. He had an annoyed look on his face. " What?" questioned his irritated voice. " Nothing." He rised up one eyebrow. " C'mon Ed, don't tell me you're going to lie down on the couch all day. Let's go play outside or something fun!" Sounded her cheerful tone. " Wow, you sure are happy. That's the side of you I've seen before."

" Aw, c'mon Ed. Please?" She said tugging on his hand. He blushed a bit. " Fine, alright."

" Yay!" She grabbed his hand again and pulled him off the couch. " Ouch!" She looked back at him worriedly. " See! I knew there was something wrong with you!"

" Well yeah! I just landed on my back on wooden floor! Who wouldn't have a problem with th--" He started to cough. Not bad though but he still didn't take any chances. " Well last one outside is a rotten egg!" He shouted as he ran out of the house. She ran after him.

_**Point of View: Winry**_

I think I was pretty close to getting him to talk. Or maybe it was just me. Hmm, what is he doing over there? It looks like he's hiding behind that tree over there. " Edward!" Hey wait a minute, he turning around! " Edward! Get back here!" Why is he running in the first place? Hmph. I'll be damned if I let him continue this childish game of hide and seek.

_**Point of View: Edward**_

Damn! I have to stop coughing! She's going to catch up any minute. Wait. The woods! Of course! I'll just run through there and hide until I stop coughing. Why didn't I think about it before?

_**No POV**_

Once he was in the woods he looked around. He could hear the yelling and shouting coming from Winry but he decided to ignore it. He sighed as he walked around in cirlcles around the same trees. Just walking and coughing. He could've swore the whole forest would be turned red before he stopped, like back at Xenotine. He finally sat down at the trunk of one of trees. He grabbed some of the leaves and coughed into them so his blood would be put somewhere instead of his clothes or his own hand. He sighed but became alert quickly. He could feel something or someone watching him. He heard some rustling in the trees. Suddenly the branches and leaves parted.

--

_**No POV**_

" Thanks," he said after paying the man that drove him. He looked at the big stone sign. It read: MEDICAL RESEARCH FACILITY. He walked into the huge doors. He was stopped by an older man. " Can I help you?" asked his elderly voice. " Um, yes. I called yesterday I think asking about the tuberculosis disease. I was looking for any type of cure."

" Cure? There is no cure for tuberculosis."

" But the man talking to me yesterday said there was a new cure that hasn't been tried yet for tuberculosis."

" I have no idea what you are talking about, sonny."

" But--"

" I'm telling you, there's no cure." With that the old man walked away. Just then another man, a little bit younger than the other man, maybe in his forty's, walked up to Al. " I know what you're talking about. We do have a new drug for it but it might be a little risky to use it. That's why everyone is supposed to keep shut about it."

" Well my brother will die unless I try something. So where is it?"

" I'm not exactly sure, but I'll help you find it."

" Why are you helping me?"

" My wife died of the disease a few years back," he said, his eyes lowered. He shook his head of the thought and focused back at Al. " Follow me."

**Fullmetal59: Alright, I mentioned hide and seek because (VITBOMH: Because you're an idiot who only thinks about games?) -blood boiling- (VITBOMH: I know you're mad. I'm in your head!) As I was saying I mentioned hide and seek because Edward is hiding his tuberculosis disease and Winry is trying to seek (find) out what it is. See? I am not an idiot. (Conscience: Yes you are.) Hey, you're only suppose to tell me when i'm doing or saying something wrong. (Conscience: And if you're lying.) Whatever.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Royce?

**Fullmetal59: Ok, I'm going to add Royce in this chapter, but he has a totally different personality. (VITBOMH: Just like you huh.) Hey! Well here we go!**

My Disease

Ch. 5

Royce?

_**No POV**_

" Whoa!" Ed ran out of the way, nearly missing the blade coming near him. " Who the hell are you?" He demanded. The man crouched on the floor slowly stood up with his long brown hair, pulled into a pony tail, and dark blue eyes. " Does it matter?" The man slowly picked up his katana and sprinted towards Ed. He was just about to clap his hands but once again his lungs started to hurt so he quickly moved up his automail arm to protect himself while his left hand was covering his stomach. The man's eyes widened. _What is this?_ He quickly moved back as Ed started to cough up the usual. He said between violent coughs, " Who...are...you?" He narrowed his eyes as he answered, " Royce."

Suddenly they heard rustling in the grass. " Edward! C'mon, where are you?!" Royce looked around side to side. He looked at Ed one more time before he jumped out of sight. " What... was that... all abo..." He trailed off mid sentence as he fell to the ground, unconsious.

_**Point Of View: Winry**_

C'mon where are you Ed? Why do you have to keep doing this to me? Wait a minute, what's that over there? No, please don't be him. " Edward?"

_**No POV**_

Winry inched closer to the clump on the ground. Once she was close enough, her eyes widened, along with her mouth. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She slowly crouched down near him. " Oh Ed... What happened to you?" She turned him on his back. She gasped at the amount of blood on his hand and stomach. She examined his body for any type of scratches that maybe she could help with. " Enough wasting time, I have to get you out of here!"

--

_**No POV**_

" Are you sure you know where you're going?" Al asked. " Yeah, yeah, I've been working here for years."

" So then, where are we?"

" It's says on the sign doesn't it? Ah ha!" The man shouted excited. " What, did you find it?"

" No but I found out where it is?" Al had a confused look on his face. " I don't get it."

" They keep it at the warehouse."

" And where's the warehouse?"

" You sure are inquisitive aren't you? Look, there's a truck that is going to go back to the warehouse on a few minutes. If we hurry, we can catch a free ride. So c'mon hurry!" Al nodded as he followed him.

--

_**No POV**_

Ed slowly opened his eyes. He felt cold. Probably due to the fact his shirt was off. " How did I wind up here?"

" Me." He looked towards the female voice. _Uh oh, did she see my blood?_ " I need you to stop lying to me Ed! Tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

" No! I mean, it was just some assasin."

" Edward, you're a damn liar!" Tears once again flowed down her cheeks. " C'mon Win, don't cry." Suddenly she flung her arms around Ed's neck, her cheek touching his. He blushed like he had never blushed before. " Um, Win--"

" Please Ed, I don't want anything to happen to you." And just like that, Edward Elric cried, more than just those nights before bed. No. This was a cry for help. A desperate cry. For life.

**Fullmetal59: Do you think Ed will tell her or not? Whoever get's it right get's some sort of shout out by me! Or something else that you want specifically. Just tell me in your reveiew. -his shirt was off because Winry was checking for wounds on his torso- Cya peoples! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Fullmetal59: Ok, I know it took me forever to update. I'd really like to thank everyone who was so nice and patient. I'd, personally like to thank everyone who tried to guess. So here goes the shout outs!**

**Kuropuu**

**You're right. he should just tell her! I mean, he's a terrible liar anyways.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**AnimeAddict333**

**I know you didn't exactly get it right, but you reviewed this story before so I'll still give you a shout out! I was kind of thinking that I would make him not tell her but I changed my mind afterward. But thanks for reviewing the story, and trying to guess!**

**Lee-All-The-Way**

**If I had the money, I would get you all that stuff! but obviously I don't, Sorry! And thanks for reviewing the story!(and basically, the many other stories I had made. I guess that could make you a fan of my work!)**

**TwilightTarabeckah**

**That's true! Ed you don't randomly cough out blood! No other excuses. Unless you actually think that you can run away again, risking blood coming out from another way. So thanks for reviewing my story!**

**InuyashaLuver1224**

**Sure enough he'll be awkward about it! Especially, since, next to Al, she will be so worried and what not! Thanks for reviewing my story (and along with Lee-All-The-Way, almost every single other story i've read. Really grateful! especially for being one of my first reviewers since I started!)**

**Miroku'z Girl**

**Hmm, let's see. According to the others up above, CORRECT! (seems everyone is getting it right!) Thanks for reviewing the fic!**

**CaRiMaiLSKiTTleS**

**Was this even a guess? Oh well, at least you reviewed! So thanks for reviewing the story! Don't worry, Ed won't die but I might change my mind later 00 Depends.**

**-OrangeSmile-**

**Very detailed aren't you? I'm probably not going to do that, but I admire you for pretty much making a version all your own! But you're partly right, so, I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! I'll try reading some of your stories whenever I have the chance.**

**Alright, finally done with all of the shout outs! (VITBOMH: You can say that again. Let's just get on with the story!) **

My Disease

Ch. 6

I'm Sorry

_**No POV**_

"C'mon kid! There about to leave!" Al and the man continued to run towards the cargo trucks, which were begining to start. "Are you sure we'll make it in time?"

" Well, if we run fast enough then yeah!"

They neared the trucks. The man jumped onto the tire and moved his legs up, rolling on the bed of the vehicle. " Man, he sure is a fast runner! Those trucks are at least still ten feet ahead of m--Uh-oh." He quickened his pace as the cars began to drive away. " I'm not going to make it in time!" Suddenly, the sound and feeling of a bullet brush against his leg caught his attention. " Double uh-oh." He turned around, finding a lot of different guards looking at him from behind. He gulped.

The man squinted his eyes. " Damnit kid!" He jumped off of the accelerating truck and onto the ground. He sprinted towards the men that tried to get Al tied.

--

_**No POV**_

Ed slowly allowed the tears from his eyes to fall upon the shoulders of Winry. Her eyes suddenly shot open quickly, releasing his neck. " Edward?" His breath quickened. His shouldered motioned up whenever his head let the drops fall from his eyes. He tried to wipe them all away. " Alright, now you have to tell me, what's going on with you?" He turned his head away as he whispered, " Tuberculosis."

" What?"

" I have the damn tuberculosis disease!" She narrowed her eyes as they began to fill with tears. She moved her arm up in the air and slapped the Elric in front of her. It seemed time had slowed down as his head was forced to the other side of the power. His eyes were wide open. His lips were slightly parted. Once his head had stopped moving, the silence was broken by her depressed shouting. " Why didn't you tell me before you...you idiot!"

She used the back of her hand and slapped the opposite side of his face this time. Ed was sort of tuning out as his face was slapped once again. He looked the exact same way as the other slap had shaped him in. Blood began to trickle down his lip. " I hate--" She almost slapped him once again but he caught her wrist, without changing the emotion in his face. "--you..."

" I'm sorry," he gently whispered. She moved her hand out of his weak grasp. She swiftly moved her head and let it rest against his scarred chest. He felt her tears run down his bare chest. " Winry..." He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face near his. " I--" Just then the door opened, revealing Pinako. She gasped at the sight. Now, what would Pinako do if she just saw her grand daughter leaning on a guys chest, on a couch, and near his face? She grabbed a nearby wrench and shot it at his head. There lips didn't even get to connect as the power of the wrench had kicked him off the couch. " Ow!"

" That teaches you to try to seduce my grand daughter!"

" I wasn't doing that!" Ed yelled defencively, rubbing his head. She neared the other side of the couch but was stopped by Winry. " We weren't doing anything like that granny!"

" Then can you tell me why you were resting on a half naked Edward?" She blushed heavily, along with him. " I always knew you guys liked each other--"

" No I don't!" They screamed in unison. "--but I never wanted you to go that far just yet!" Ed and Winry grunted. They looked at one another and turned their heads stubbornly.

**Fullmetal59: I was trying to make this chapter a little funny so I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
